


Star's Scream

by SilverBeetle



Series: Seeker Triplets [1]
Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: DarkEnergon, Flashback, Gen, Other, Sad, Seekers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBeetle/pseuds/SilverBeetle
Summary: What if Megatron forced Starscream to be a Decepticon?What if Skywarp and Thundercracker were Autobots?What if Starscream never killed Cliffjumper?What if Thundercracker, Skywarp and Starscream were more than just a Trine?Here is what I think will happen
Relationships: Skywarp-Thundercracker-Starscream(Siblings)
Series: Seeker Triplets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790053
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	1. Part 1

Part One -

** The Seeker Trine stared fearfully at the Warlord as he advanced on them. **

** “Will you join me, or join your friends?” His red optics gleamed with sadist glee. **

** All three of their wings lowered in fear and they stared nervously at him. **

** { ** ** Skywarp ** ** , are you able to teleport  ** ** Thundercracker ** **?} **

** {Yes, but-} **

** {Good, I’ll distract him, you get yourself and TC out of here} **

** “Well?” **

** {But Star-} **

** {Listen to me  ** ** Skywarp ** **! This is the only way!} **

** {He’ll kill you} **

** {I know} **

** The red and white Seeker, the Air Commander and leader of the Trine, stepped forward. Megatron smirked and  ** ** opened ** ** his mouth to speak when he was suddenly hit with a missile. **

** {GO!} **

** He heard the tell-tale ‘plop’ of his brother’s teleportation and smiled. But the smile was wiped from his face when Megatron punched him hard and grabbed his wing. He shrieked in pain as his wing was bent and ripped. **

** The Seeker struggled but the  ** ** Tyrant ** ** kept on breaking his wing until it was hanging on by a few cables. He let go and the Seeker crashed to the ground,  ** ** coolant ** ** tears falling freely. **

** With the last of his consciousness, the Seeker shut the Spark-bound link with his Trine. **

….

Red optics flashed online and stared at the dark ceiling of his room. Grey wings lowered slightly as he sighed and sat up. 

“What a dream” he murmured, standing up and going to the mirror in the room.

Bright red optics stared back; they took in the ghastly grey and darker grey  armour with red accents. His once large wings lowered even more, having  been forcefully bent by their owner to fit a  Decepticon fliers wings.

He abruptly turned and left his quarters, feeling sick with disgust. His smaller wings twitched when he felt someone brush against them and shot a death glare at the  Vehicon Drone that did so.

“B0B, I expect you not to touch my wings” the Seeker snapped and the  Vehicon Drone instantly apologized before taking off in a run.

Everyone on the ship knew the rules when it came to Seekers and their wings, so the Second in Command was allowed to be harsh when one of the rules were broken.

He entered the Command Center where the Third in Command, Soundwave, was already at.

“How much longer until we get to the  Energon deposit ?” the  Energon Seeker demanded.

Soundwave pointed to the main window and the current leader of the  Decepticons looked out it. The deposit was barely a mile ahead. His red optics narrowed and he sent out  Vehicon Drones to claim it.

The sudden explosion surprised and  irked him.

“Those brainless brutes” the Seeker hissed, “the  Energon is worthless now”

He turned when he heard the door slide open and was surprised to see two  Vehicon Drones dragging in a heavily injured  Cliffjumper . They threw him at the Commanders pedes and the  Autobot struggled to sit on his knee plating.

“ Starscream , been a while” he coughed harshly and  Energon splattered on the ground, “where’s your master?”

Starscream felt anger and rage when he heard the  Autobot call the Tyrant his master, but he was quick to reign in that anger, remembering that the Grounder had no idea what Megatron did to him.

“Megatron is currently on vacation, I run this ship until he gets back” the Seeker bit out.

Cliffjumper let out a surprised huff, “you?”

“Yes me, now take our... guest here to a cell and keep him there until Megatron returns. And for Primus’s sake get someone to patch up his wounds and clean this floor”

The two  Vehicon Drone dragged the surprised  Autobot away as another Drone entered and cleaned up the  Energon mess.  Starscream tilted his head towards  Soundwave .

“I will be out for the next hour or two, Soundwave please make sure no one gets themselves killed”

The mute  Cybertronian dipped his helm slightly and  Starscream left for the deck, ready to go for his daily flight.

He relaxed his wings and spread them to their full length, they arched over his helm in a stretch before  lying flat. He smiled and ran off the  deck of the Warship,  offlining his optics and feeling the warm wind on his faceplates. He continued to fall until his instincts told him he was close to the ground; he transformed and flew up,  spiraling as he did so.

He did acrobatic flips through the air as he drifted on air currents, barely even using his own thrusters. He glided for a while before finally starting his thrusters and flying up high. He flew until he was high above the clouds, the sun soaking his back with its UV rays.

He  offlined his optics and let his instincts guide him. He  dropped below the clouds and looped easily around the wind turbines, his sensors guided him around  mesa's and over  military bases.

He flew easily and quickly, not even getting close to his limits as he caused a double sonic boom at his speed. There was a reason he was Air Commander of the best Seekers out there.

It wasn’t because he forced himself in that position, it also wasn’t because he followed orders. It was because he out ranked them in flight, with and without his Trine at his side.

He flipped so that he was heading up and finally  onlined his optics once more. He flew high up before transforming and going into another free-fall, this time he wouldn’t catch himself until he was sure he was close.

He watched as the ground got closer and closer, he was so close to breaking his record when he got a sudden Comm. and instinctively transformed, hovering 100 meters above the ground. He let out an annoyed growl and answered.

“This had better be important Soundwave!”

_ : _ _ Decepticons _ _ ,... Megatron... have returned: _

Starscream felt his Spark drop at the transmission and he quickly shook himself, “very well, tell him I will meet him at Mine D-19”

Soundwave cut the Comm. and  Starscream let out a loud scream before flying to the largest mine they discovered and were still mining. He  transformed just outside and made sure his wings were back to the way with wouldn’t get him beaten for. He entered the mine and let out an instinctive shiver as he nervously looked around.

Seekers were meant to be up in the air and out in the open, NOT in enclosed spaces where there was no sight of the  sky.

He waited for Megatron at a perched area, one where it  wasn’t as  claustrophobic . He leapt down when he saw the Warlord and began explaining about the mine.

When they entered the large  cavern , Megatron showed the  Energon Seeker what he had found in all his years away.  Starscream shied away from it, already feeling the weakening feeling it provided.

“Dark  Energon ?” he whispered, fear coursing through his  veins . If Megatron had Dark  Energon now, he would be  unstoppable.

“Yes, Starscream, are you ready for the ultimate sacrifice?” the Dark Lord asked in a silky tone.

Starscream let out a sound of distress only Seekers could hear, his wings lowering in fear. Before he could say anything, Megatron grabbed him and plunged the  shard into his Spark Chamber.

Starscreams scream echoed as the Dark  Energons fiery liquid raced through his veins. He  collapsed to the ground and withered; it was like  Megatrons most terrible beatings times ten!

His optics  offlined before  onlining , the red in his optics were now a deep purple.  Starscream laid there, letting out keens of pain as he shook.

“Magnificent” the  Decepticon leader purred, he tilted his head when he got a Comm. from his Third, a dangerous shark-like grin took place, “an  Autobot huh? Bring him here, it looks like I will have two experiments”

The elevator lowered, two  Vehicon Drones holding  Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper looked over to the downed Seeker and felt worried about him. His gaze shifted to the  Decepticon leader when he heard the signs of a cannon powering up and felt blazing pain enter his Spark before everything faded away.

Starscream could only watch as Megatron executed the  Autobot before stabbing him with another  shard of Dark  Energon .

Cliffjumper laid still for a few seconds before the effects of the Corrupt  Energon took hold. He, it growled and  snarled as it tore up two  Vehicon Drones before turning and charging at Megatron.  Starscream watched helplessly as Megatron sliced the  Autobot in half before throwing him down.

The  Vehicon Drones activated their weapons at the suddenly noise of  clanging and only lowered them when Megatron gave the signal to.

Starscream breath heavily as Megatron approached him.

“Interesting, it seems that those who are living can control their  Energon lust, while those who are dead cannot” the insane mech noted, “get up Starscream”

The Seeker contemplated on just  lying there but was forced to shakily stand when Megatron grabbed his  shoulder  plating and pulled him to his pedes. He shivered and his wings lowered in pain.

Megatron commanded  Starscream to follow him as he left for the Warship.  Starscream forced himself to walk, even though every step was like agony, his wings trembled as he transformed and took off towards the large ship.

He  almost  didn’t make it, only barely getting over the deck before the pain and tiredness became too much. He trembled as he transformed and landed harshly. He skidded on his side a few meters before stopping and stood up, violent tremors coursing through his body. He forced himself to follow Megatron, who was waiting at the entrance of the Warship.

They walked in silence until they reached the room where the rest of the Dark  Energon Megatron came back with was stored.  Starscream trembled at the sight and a strong, dark feeling overcame him.

“The Dark  Energon in you will be commanded by me” Megatron calmly  stated , “after I take its power as my own!”

Megatron grabbed a  shard from the large chunk and  stabbed himself with it.  Starscream gasped as he felt a sudden connection to the Dark Lord . Megatron screamed in pain.

Starscream could only watch with lowered wings as the Dark  Energon consumed the other.

_ :Lord _ _ Megatron!  _ _ Autobots _ _ have invaded D-19: _

Megatron’s, now purple optics, turned to stare accusingly at the young Seeker.

“Orders...Master?”  Starscream bit out.

“The  Autobots must not gain the mine, and they must not find out about the Dark  Energon until it is time”

“ But there isn’t enough time to extract everything-”

“Then blow the mines!”

Starscream twitched before turning and leaving to return to the mine he was just at. He  unsubspaced a bomb he kept on his being in case of needing a quick escape.

His wings flicked and he dropped the bomb into a group of  Energon crystals after activating it. He returned to the Warship just as the mines exploded.

“Commander  Starscream , Lord Megatron wants you at the Command Center” a  Vehicon Drone with wings called.

Starscream went to the Command Center, with wings raised in fake  bravado .

“Ah, if it isn’t my trusted Second” Megatron grinned, turning his now purple optics to the Seeker, “tell me everything that has happened during my absense”

Starscream felt the Dark  Energon inside of him pulse, however him being an  Energon Seeker and Protector made the desire  to follow the other dampen.

“When you left six years ago...”  Starscream began explaining what has been going on, leaving out certain details, details that he was sure  no one but him knew.

Once he finished, Megatron was giving him a shark-like grin.

“Very good, begin preparations with the Spacebridge” the Dark, now Darker, Lord commanded.

Starscream bowed, “yes, master”

He stood and headed off.

…

A week passed and the Space Bridge was finally complete.

The only problem was that the  Autobots had found out and were currently attacking the Spacebridge. Megatron went to meet them and  Starscream could tell that the Spacebridge was about to explode, so he ordered the ship to get a safe distance away.

Megatron called in mere minutes before the Spacebridge exploded, ordering  Starscream to return. The Seeker held his helm tightly as the Dark  Energon tried to get him to follow the other’s orders.

He fought it and the pain ceased as the Spacebridge exploded.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2-**

Starscream returned to being the leader of the  Decepticons , however, this time it seemed to be permanent.

He allowed the troops to mourn the death of their leader before reigning them back in. He addressed them and reassured them, what no one knew was that he had ulterior motives.

He left Soundwave in charge days later as he took a flight. The new  Decepticon leader was barely out thirty minutes when Soundwave contacted him, sending coordinates that were close to the destroyed Spacebridge.

“Very well, I will check it out, however it could just be space debris” the Seeker changed his heading and flew through the atmosphere, to the dark side of the  Earthian moon.

He searched the debris, looking for any reason for the  Surveillance Officer to be concerned enough to send the coordinates. Finally, after looking for ten minutes, he found it. He felt fear and panic go through him, it was clear that Megatron was still alive.

Starscream flew towards him before landing on his burnt and broken chassis.

“Megatron, how-?”

The former ‘Con leader suddenly lurched up and their connection flared before grabbing the small Seeker.

**:Skyquake:** rang through the connection and the Seeker panicked.

He pushed Megatron away with his pedes, his wings spreading to their full length and giving a small flap as his boosters on the bottom of his pedes flared to life. He hovered there, trying to calm his racing Spark.

“How is this possible?” the Seeker whispered, landing back on the chassis.

The glow of purple caught the jet’s attention and he grabbed the Dark  Energon and took it out of the  Decepticon before inspecting it.

“The Dark  Energon , why am I not surprised?” the Seeker gave the  atrocious thing a glare before Sub-Spacing it.

He looked down at his own chest plates, where Megatron forced the Dark  Energon into, deep in thought when suddenly an idea formed. If being severely damaged could get the Dark  Energon to be removed,  then all he had to do was get that damaged!

The sudden sound of  Laserbeak , Soundwaves  Minicon and Sparkling, made  Starscream look over. He addressed the flying  Minicon to relay a message to her companion.

“ Laserbeak , inform Soundwave that his coordinates led me to Lord Megatron. Tell him I will need a  Groundbridge and the Medical Lab to be ready for him. He is in a bad condition”

Laserbeak circled the skittish Seeker before a  Groundbridge appeared.  Starscream shifted Megatron so that the  Decepticon former leader’s arm was around the Seekers shoulders. He used his boosters to get them to the  Groundbridge and through it. 

Soundwave helped carry the Warlord to the med-bay and hook him up.

“Make sure he is properly hooked  up; I’ll go make a call to Knockout and his assistant” at Soundwave’s nod,  Starscream headed to the Command Center.

On his way to the Command Center,  Starscream refolded his wings, wincing at the process. He entered the Command Center and hailed the Decepticon Medic.

“Knockout, I require yours and Breakdown’s assistance, I will be sending a  Groundbridge to your location as soon as you send me your coordinates” The Seeker waited a minute before  coordinates were sent.

He opened ordered the  Groundbridge to be opened and a red Aston Martin drove in before transforming into an extremely vain  Decepticon with rose-red optics.

“Knockout, this way”  Starscream led the other  Decepticon towards the medical bay, “I am assuming your assistant has a reason for not showing?”

“Yes Herr  Kommandant , Breakdown and I were scouting a strange  Energon signal when we retrieved your message, he will show as soon as he recovers it”

Starscream nodded and they entered the  medbay , Knockout instantly went to work on Megatron as Soundwave watched.

… 

A dark purple and black Seeker mech shifted restlessly as he stared out the window of the ship.

{Would you pipe  down; I’m trying to work}

{Sorry TC, I’m just  anxious to get out of this death trap and go true flying}

{Uh-huh, we would arrive sooner if you did your job and navigate}

Red optics returned to the navigation radar.

{Okay, go twelve degrees west.... now}

…

Breakdown called a  Groundbridge before arriving at the med-bay after explaining the  Energon mining Relic to Starscream.

“Breakdown, glad you could join us” Knockout called to him before handing over a buffer, “here, start buffing Megatron while I finish up with the simple  wields ”

Breakdown nodded and got to work.

…

Soundwave,  Starscream and  Vehicon Drones went to get the  Energon Harvester from the human museum.

The Drones were to distract the  Autobots while Soundwave snuck around back and took it,  Starscream was to provide air support.

He shot at the  Autobots , only to get hit in the wing by the  Autobot femme,  Arcee . He forced the pain away and stabilized himself before returning his cover fire.

_: Relic.... RETRIEVED!_

“You heard him, pack it up and  let's get out of here”  Starscream said through the comms.

The  Vehicon Drones transformed and drove through the  Groundbridge that Soundwave opened before Soundwave went through as well.  Starscream checked to see how much Drones they had lost and was relieved to see that there were no bodies, before he too went through the ‘bridge.

He transformed slowly, his wings aching for many reasons, and landed on the deck.

“Those who have been wounded, no matter how small, report to Knockout in the medical bay” the  Decepticon leader ordered as he headed inside.

“K3v1n” the Seeker looked to the aerial Drone, “gather your trine and a group of Drones and await me on deck”

“ Yes, Lord  Starscream ” the Drone headed off.

“Don’t call me Lord!”  Starscream called after him.

“Apologies, Lo-I mean Starscream”

Starscream sighed. Every Drone and lower caste  Decepticon knew that the former  Energon Seeker hated titles. He was sure the higher caste  Decepticons knew as well but kept it to themselves because he never made a big deal about it and always called them by their titles.

He didn’t go to the medical bay as he had ordered his troops, he went to his room. He pulled out a first aid medical kit from beneath his berth and took out the soothing balm and burn soother from it. He forced his wing to an unnatural angle so that he could reach the burn. He squirted the balms on his servos before rubbing the cool, thick poultices onto his wound.

He shivered before returning his wings to their natural angle and left the room after putting the contents back under his berth.

He returned to the deck of the  Nemesis where K3v1n and multiple other fliers and ground-based Drones stood, they instantly went to attention when they saw him.

“Soundwave bridge us to the  Energon field Breakdown found in Greece”

A  Groundbridge appeared and the troops entered.  Starscream entered last, the  Energon Harvester safely in his servos.

…

As  Starscream harvested, the Drones stood guard.

…

Bulkhead exited the  Groundbridge and hid behind a boulder. There were  Decepticon Vehicons scattered and a mech he never seen before harvesting the  Energon from the Runes.

Bulkhead could only see his back, but from what  Arcee described it could very well be the ‘Ghost Seeker’, AKA  Starscream , the  Decepticon Second in Command. The SIC was called the ‘Ghost Seeker’ by the  Autobots because, even on  Cybertron , he was never in sight of  Autobot hordes when they fought, in fact,  Arcee and  Cliffjumper were the only two  Autobots to see how he truly looked without being killed before they could relay the information.

The Wrecker stepped closer to see the ‘Con better when his  pede made rocks fall, gaining the attention of the Decepticons.

…

Starscream startled when he heard rocks fall and tilted his head to look behind him. The  Autobot known as Bulkhead came charging in, attacking the Vehicons.

The Seeker turned swiftly and hit the  Autobot with the power of the  Energon Harvester before he could mortally wound or offline anyone.

“Return to base” the Commander ordered.

The  Vehicons hesitated before following orders, those who couldn’t fly drove off together.

Bulkhead groaned, his legs giving out and he rested his arms on the ground in front of him.  Starscream frowned, glancing at the Harvester before looking back at the  Autobot . The Harvester was on ‘low’.

“Too bad you came here all alone, I really wanted a  comrade of yours watch you perish” he deactivated the Harvester and Bulkhead collapsed to the ground fully as  Starscream knelt down beside him, “oh well, there is always next time”

Bulkhead shuttered his optics, expecting this to be his end when he heard something fall next to his helm and the sound of transforming and jet engines. He  onlined his optics and was surprised to see a F-22 Raptor flying away. He gazed down to see the  Energon Harvester destroyed before succumbing to darkness.

… 

Starscream left the  Autobot for his friends to find and headed back to the Nemesis.

He landed and informed Soundwave that, sadly, the  Autobot known as Bulkhead was able to destroy the  Energon Harvester as  Starscream tried to terminate him.

…

{THIS IS NOT GENTLY!}

{SHUT UP SKYWARP, I KNOW!}

{WE’RE GONNA OFFLINE!}

{NO, WE AREN’T!}

{HOW IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS ARE YOU A SEEKER?!}

The ship crashed into trees before finally coming to a stop by crashing heavily into the side of a mountain.

“Ugh, I hate ships”


	3. Part 3

**Part 3-**

Two alien jets flew through the sky, circling a US Airbase as they looked for perfect scanning material.

{TC, over there, those two jets}

{The organics call the left one a Northrop YF-23, and the right one a Sukhoi Su-57}

{*Gasp* I call the Su-57!}

The mostly purple jet transformed and a green light came from his glowing red optics. He scanned the Sukhoi jet before transforming into it.

The mostly blue jet gave a huff in exasperation at his brother’s antics before  trnasforming himself and scanning the Northrop. He transformed and soared after his racing Trinemate.

{ Skywarp , slow down! I am pretty sure organic jets are unable to fly this fast!}

{Not a chance  Thundercracker , I know what you’re trying to do and it  ain’t gonna happen!}

{Isn’t, ‘it isn’t going to happen’}

{See, you’re doing it again!}

{I am  merely -}

{Teaching me of new things! Stop it! That’s Starscream’s job!}

Silence fell between the two.

{… I know, I’m sorry}

{*Sigh* no, I’m the one who’s sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped}

Another silence fell between them, this one was not heavy like the last one.

They got used to their new jet modes before heading back to the ship to collect the important items they left.

…

Starscream placed his servo over his Spark, his optics narrowing in confusion. He could’ve sworn he felt a soft tug on the bond with his siblings, but that cannot be. It just couldn’t! Unless... 

“I will be back” he growled before leaving the Command Center.

He will get to the bottom of this.

…

A  Groundbridge opened a few feet away from the ship and both Seekers got ready to fight.

Four  Autobots exited the Groundbridge; one of them was the Prime, one was a yellow and black bot, one was large and green, and the last one was a small blue femme.

{Skywarp, get behind me}

{But-}

{Now  Skywarp , I am NOT losing anyone else!}

The smaller Seeker took a step back and allowed the larger one to stand in front of him.

The red and blue Prime spoke after signaling his soldiers to lower their weapons.

“We wish you no harm, we merely wish to talk” his voice carried strongly.

Skywarp stiffened, his wings lowered while  Thundercracker growled and rose his wings in an aggressive manner.

** The  ** ** Decepticon ** ** leader was met with  ** ** suspicious ** ** glares from the Seekers of Vos. **

** “At ease, I wish you no harm, I am just here to talk” his voice held power. **

** Not even ten klicks passed after he recruited for the  ** ** Decepticon ** ** cause. Twelve Seekers and two fliers joined, everyone else was slain if they were unable to escape. **

The two got ready to defend themselves.

The  Autobots frowned at this behavior.

“Please, hear us out” the Prime asked.

Thundercracker scoffed and spat  viciously , “I already know what you’re going to say: ‘join me in this war and stop the opposing side. All I wish is for everlasting peace. You will be remembered for your bravery and devotion to this cause. Don’t worry, those you care for will be protected’. Well forget it! We both heard it before and our Trinemate is gone because of those oh, so sweet words.”

The blue femme frowned, “what are you talking about?”

“Megatron”  Skywarp spoke up, glancing around the other at them, “he promised that those who didn’t want to fight, didn’t have to. He promised that they would be taken care of. The ones that didn’t join him were slain, TC and I only survived because our leader sacrificed himself for us”

The  Autobots looked at  each other .

… 

Starscream watched as the  Autobots interacted with his Trine, his Spark ached to go closer, to reconnect with them. He held back, he knew they wouldn’t recognize him and he would be shot at by the  Autobots because of his cause.

The Seeker slowly, carefully opened their bond and let out a soft gasp at the sudden wave of emotions. He regained himself and began sorting through the chaos.

He felt the link and let his Spark shift around it once before sliding in,  he heard his other halves through it after eight million years of silence. Breath escaped his intake with a puff of air and he laid his servo over his Spark, a small smile formed.

{What do you think, Skywarp?}

{I-I don’t know, what if they’re just as bad as Megatron, if not more so?}

{They’re not}

Starscream saw both mech’s helms snap up and look around as he intervened.

{… Starscream?}

Smiling, Starscream replied.

{Yeah, it’s me  Skywarp }

{Where are you ‘Screamer? Why aren’t you showing yourself?}

{You wouldn’t recognize me... now, listen. I want the both of you to join the  Autobots and try to get along with them. That is the orders of your Air Commander and  Winglord }

{… Okay, Star’. Only because it’s you telling us to}

{Thank you, and don’t look for me.}

{ Starscream , what happened after we teleported?}

Starscream quickly retracted himself from the bond and slammed it shut. Barely ten seconds later, he leaned against a tree, the memories of long ago  immobilizing him.

… 

Breakdown was making sure Megatron’s vitals stayed level when  Starscream stumbled in. 

“Breakdown” he sounded horrible, like he just awoke from a bad flux, “has there been any change in Megatron’s condition?”

“Only cosmetic” the former Wrecker replied, giving the current leader a searching look, “are you alright? You don’t look so good”

“I’m fine”  Starscream snapped, “where is Knockout?”

Breakdown opened his mouth to answer when  Knockout entered, complaining about how a human messed up his paint.

“You have been  street racing with the humans again, haven’t you?” the Seeker gave the racer a done look, “I do not care if you do so, I only ask that you tell me beforehand; via comms or passing on a message is enough”

“Sure, Herr Kommandant” the medic said.

Starscream left the bay and headed for the flight deck. He needed to clear his mind from the horrid memories and the best way for a Seeker to do that was to fly.

…

“Sir, I am detecting a jet that is going too fast to be of this planet” 

Silas smirked, looking over to his men who were working on making their own metal giant. 

“Good, keep tracking it. We will need its parts” the horrible man grinned.

“Yessir”

…

Starscream flew over the rolling prairie when he got a  Vehicon distress signal. He quickly changed course and followed it. The signal was coming from a  Vwhicon Drone that disappeared two days ago. Everyone  believed it to have been extinguished.

He transformed and looked around. The signal came from within a cave, it was a wonder how he picked it up. He lowered his wings so that they didn’t scrape against the top and headed inside. He entered the cavern that the signal came from and stared at the distress beacon that was attached to a metal pole.

Panic flared inside as he realized he was baited into a trap. He turned to run when painful amounts of electricity hit him. He cried out and collapsed to the ground, the last thing he saw were the humans Har01d, St3v3 and B0b told him about.

…

Red optics flickered online and he let out a pained groan as his systems rebooted. He heard what sounded like construction and looked around. He stiffened as he found himself trapped on a metal slab with restraints on his bracers, ankle guards and wings.

“Welcome  Decepticon ” a male voice made  Starscream look up. He saw a human male with tuffs of blonde hair wearing a dark green suite.

“Let me go human, and I swear I’ll make your death swift” the ‘Con spat.

“That would be counterproductive  Decepticon . You see, we brought you here to help us with our little project”

Starscream glared, “I will not cooperate with the likes of you”

“We do not need your  cooperation; all we need it  _ you _ ”

The  Decepticon leader stiffened as he understood what the human meant.

“No” he whispered.

“Yes” the human hissed before ordering his men, “start opening him up, go for the transformation module first”

…

Starscream had been held by the humans for hours now. 

He felt pain spike within him as they sawed away at his plating. They had already taken his T-Cog and weapons and now they were working on getting to his tank and vents.

He shivered, shuttering his optics.

“Hey,  Starscream ” a soft, familiar voice called, “you aren’t giving up, are you?”

He tilted his helm and opened his optics, he stared at the human teenager. She had brown hair and fair skin. Her green eyes stared back at him with intensity.

“Did you give up when  Unicron tried to kill everyone? Did you give up when you were  labeled a thief and traitor? Did you give up when Megatron beat you over and over again? Did you give up when I was in danger? No, you didn’t! So, don’t give up now soldier, do you hear me?! Don’t give up!”

Starscream returned his attention to the humans opening him up and glanced at here she had stood, she was now gone.

He pulled at the binds, soon getting free and destroyed the weapon with his claws. He freed his wings than his legs before swiping at the humans, they dodged, few getting out of the way in time. He let out a growl from his engines before  turning and grabbing his parts from the table. He ran to the exit and ignored the bullets that only stung for a second before bursting out into the open. He continued to run.

He was soon in a dense forest, having lost the humans who hurt him. 

Energon fell heavily from his cracked  armour , his vision going fuzzy at the loss of the  precious life-force. He sat down heavily and opened his comms to the Warship.

“ Starscream to Warship, I need assistance” he managed to get out before he fell into stasis.

…

Purple swirled around and cracks formed on the Earth before the planet exploded.

Megatron stood before a smoking volcano,  Unicron’s face was made out as they spoke.

Starscream and Megatron stood side-by-side with the  Autobots as they entered a strange room via the Groundbridge.

Optimus Prime stared at them in confusion before running into the  Groundbridge to the  Decepticon Warship.

…

**_ Energon Levels Sufficient. _ **

**_ Damage Healed. _ **

**_ Stasis _ ** **_ Aborted _ **

Starscream slowly  onlined his optics and he sighed at the sight of the  Decepticon medical bay ceiling.

“Ah,  Starscream you’re awake” Knockout said as he came into view, “you will be glad to know that your T-Cog and weapons have been restored and your wounds healed. Now, how exactly did you get those wounds?”

Starscream scowled as he  remembers the humans, “none of your business, Knockout”

The medic frowned.

Starscream looked back at him after checking his systems, “thank you for the repairs”

He stood and headed out of the med-bay. The Seeker entered his room, spreading his wings before collapsing on the Seeker-approved berth.

He closed his optics and let sleep take him once more.

…

Starscream bent over the waste-box as he purged.  An Energon and Dark  Energon mixture fell into the bin as he held his tank. Everything hurt and his esophagus tubing burned.

He spat out the remaining amount of the sick before coughing lightly and wiping his intake clean. He laid against his berth and let out a suffering sigh.

Barely ten  nano -klicks later, his tanks forced him back over the bin.

This continued throughout the night and well into the morning.

…

Starscream let out a whimpery-sob as his tanks ached after another bout of purging. He was exhausted and his own body was against him.

_ : _ _ Starscream _ _... where... are  _ _ you?: _

“Soundwave, please send Knockout to my quarters”

_ : Query _ _ :  _ _ Why?: _

“I think the-” he swallowed down another bout of sick, “my equipment that Knockout repaired has been contaminated”

_ : Understood _ _... send Knockout: _

“Thank you”  Starscream hung up before gagging up more of the unprocessed  Energon .

He shivered, his wings drooping in exhaustion as more  Energon fell from his intake. There was a knock on his quarters door and he barely got out a ‘come in’ before bending over once more.

Knockout came into the room and stared at him, worry in his scarlet optics.

“How long has this been happening?”

Starscream lifted one of his servos to show a five than a two with his digits.

“Seven minutes?”

He shook his  helm.

“Hours?!”

A nod.

“Why didn’t you comm. anyone before?!”

A shrug.

Knockout huffed and gently grabbed the Seeker before taking the bin.

“Come on, let’s get you to the medical bay”

Starscream nodded, though he hated how much times he’s been there over the past few days.

What he hated more than the medical bay, was the gawking and looks everyone they’ve passed gave them. 

Starscream was glad the Knockout shooed them away quickly.

The two entered the lab and Knockout laid the leader onto a medical berth, disposing of the contents inside of the bin before putting it next to his berth.

Starscream instantly twisted over and purged into the farther-away trashcan; letting out a pained grunt soon after.

“I need to scan  you; do you think you can hold still and not purge until I’m done?”

Starscream nodded, swallowing his fuel acid. Knockout nodded back and pulled out a scanner before scanning him.

“Hmm, seems like all of the purging caused your esophagus tubing to become agitated and your tank lining to rip a little.”

“I couldn’t care less for that, why am I purging in the first place, did you forget to decontaminate my parts before repairing me?”  Starscream choked before turning again and exhaling the acidic fuel.

Knockout winced at the sounds, “of course I didn’t, that is medical rule 3, every medic has to do it!”

Starscream spat out the pale liquid and heaved for a bit.

Knockout frowned when he saw something that no Flier should have.

“ Starscream , have you been bending your wings?”

Starscream stiffened, “I had no choice, whenever I let my wings relax and Megatron found out, he would always remind me of my place”

“...” Knockout knew that Megatron was cruel, but he never knew that he would forcibly force a Seeker to destroy his own wings, “ Starscream , Megatron is not going to find out, and if he does I will see fit to explain why it is bad for a Seeker to bend their wings”

Starscream scoffed, heaving slightly, before looking at the other, “what makes you think he would listen?”

“I am his  medic; you are his second. I will explain to him that bending you wings will degrade your performance and slowly deteriorate the wing structure ‘til the point of infection. After the infection sets in, there is only a matter of time until the wings stop working all together”

Starscream stiffened more, “are you saying that I am purging because of the deterioration of my wings?”

“Yes, I can get  you antibiotics , but you cannot bend your wings anymore”

Starscream thought it over before nodding, “very well doctor”

“Stay as you are” Knockout ordered before heading off to get the healing agent. He returned with it, gave a “this will sting warning” before gently rubbing the  antibiotic crème onto the wings.

Starscream screamed and flinched, it felt like his wings were melting.

“Shh, it’s okay, just a little bit more” the medic soothed.

Lubricant tears fell as  Starscream clutched the top of the medical berth, his claws digging into the metal. The pain slowly faded and  Starscream relaxed slightly.

“There see, not so bad” Knockout chirped and laughed nervously as  Starscream glared at him.

“I want you to take one of these every six  joors and I want you to come back for the antibiotic crème every twelve joors, understand?”

“The pills every six  joors and coming back here every twelve”  Starscream nodded, “thank you Knockout”

“Anytime, and remember, no more bending your wings. If anyone has a complaint tell them it was an order from the Commanding Medical Officer”

Starscream nodded and left, stopping just after the door closed, he glanced back at the closed door with a confused look. He could’ve sworn he heard the sound of a Groundbridge.


	4. Part 4

**Part 4-**

Starscreams wings lowered as he stared fearfully at the glaring optics of Megatron.

“ Starscream , I see that you began getting more confident while I was indisposed of” the  Decepticons true leader snarled, glaring at his second’s out-stretched wings.

“Lord Megatron-”

“Silence Knockout!”

Both Seeker and racer flinched.

“Lord Megatron.... ple~ase.... listen to.... doctor!” Soundwave ‘said’ and Megatron glared at him but he didn’t falter.

“Very well, what is it Knockout?” the  Decepticon leader hissed, returning his attention to the cowering Seeker.

“The only reason  Starscream’s wings are spread is because I ordered it as the CMO. If his wings were still bent, then there is a high possibility he would be unable to fly ever again and go insane; killing himself in said insanity. The infection has already set into his wings and I was able to stop it just in time. Afterwards, I ordered him to never bend his wings like that again, and I did so by pulling rank; that order still remains, and will remain until I say otherwise”

Knockout stood straight and stared at Megatron evenly as he glared at him.

“... Very well Knockout” the  Decepticon leader stepped back, “Starscream, I expect you to be on your best behaviour”

Starscream gave a shaky bow and Megatron left the Command Center.

“Thank you Knockout, Soundwave”

“You are.... Welcome... Star’s.... Scream”

“I said I will” Knockout smiled at the Seeker, letting himself relax.

Starscream smiled back,  “I’ll cover up your little... races with the humans from Megatron, as well as your ‘vacation’ times with your  Conjunx . And I’ll cover up your ‘me time’ with your  Sparklings Soundwave”

Both Knockout and Soundwave stared at the Seeker in surprise.

“Why?”

“As payment” was the simple answer.

Starscream left before the two could question him  anymore .

“We broke him”

Soundwave nodded.

…

Megatron ordered  Starscream to take some  Vehicon Fliers and attack the  Autobots that were spotted.  Starscream ordered La7y and P0la7’s trine to follow. 

They flew and attacked via the air the  Autobot femme, the Wrecker and the Scout who were with their human pets.

“Do not harm the humans”  Starscream ordered, he may be a  Decepticon but his Seeker Programing takes priority.

They fought and soon more  Autobots joined in. One of La7y’s trinemates got hit in the wing and  Starscream dived and used his under-drift to steady the other before they crashed.

“Killa’ you okay?” La7y asked over the fire.

“I am, thanks to Air Commander”  Killajah transformed and landed, her wing had a singed hole in it,  Energon poured from it, “what are those  Autobots packing?”

Starscream landed in front of her, and examined the wound.

“You need a medic, La7y, Pola7 we need cover fire”  Starscream called to them, “ Starscream to Nemesis,  Killajah ’s been hit, requesting  Groundbridge ”

What the Seeker didn’t know was that Optimus requested a  Groundbridge for the humans a few seconds beforehand.

Two  Groundbridge’s opened at the same time, right next to each other, and the  Decepticons looked between the two.

“Come on”  Starscream helped  Killajah walk into one of the  Groundbridges , “La7y, Pola7 pull back and head back to-”

A strong wave hit him and everything went dark.

… 

“ Killajah , wake up  Killajah ”  Starscream commanded to the other Flier.

She let out a soft groan and her optics  onlined , she saw  Starscream kneeling in front of her, “Air Commander?”

“Good, you’re up. Do you think you can move?”

She let out a soft, pained sound as she sat. She gasped in pain and winced as her wing shifted.

“Easy now, easy” he soothed.

She looked around, blinking at the sight. They weren’t on the  Nemesis; they were in same location as they were. The  Autobots and their fleshy’s were unconscious a few feet away.

“Air Commander, why aren’t we at the Nemesis?”

“Probably the interference of the two  Groundbridges being opened at the same time in the same area. I tried comming but nothing is going through”

She shivered as cold entered her  chassis .  Starscream gave her a worried look, his wings indicating that he was fearful.

“Air Commander, why is it so cold?”

“It isn’t”

She shivered  again; the cold was greater. She stiffened when her HUD warned her of being low on  Energon and her wound being massive.

“Here, give me your servo”  Starscream held out his to her and she hesitantly took it.

“I won’t be able to fly again, will I?” her voice was soft as she read the reports.

“Don’t say that, of course you will”

She shook her helm, “my  Energon levels are too low, they began taking the  Energon from my wings and using it to keep my primary systems online; I had to dismiss two Stasis notifications already”

She felt the  Winglord stiffen slightly before he forced himself to relax.

“We will get you to the Warship in time,  Killajah , so don’t worry”

Her numb wings lowered to rest against her back before they lost all feeling.

“I hope you’re right, Air Commander”

She stayed silent after hearing him say a soft “me too”, for she knew she was not supposed to hear it.

…

Starscream grew worried for the young Seeker femme. He wondered just how much Energon she had left, and why she had so little to begin with.

“13 percent and when Lord Megatron returned he made a rule that us lower castes were only allowed half a cube a cycle”

Starscreams optics widened at this before he cursed in Ancient Vos. Megatron was doing WHAT?! Oh, he was going to give the Warlord a piece of his mind when he got back!

He looked over to her when she slumped even more into his side, her once vibrant dark red visor was dulled.

He gave her a soft nudge before stopping by a rock and sitting her down on it. He took out his emergency medical kit from his Sub-Space and made a make-shift IV. He hooked one end to his main  Energon line and another to  Killajah ’s. 

It began feeding his  Energon into her.

The two sat there for who-knows how long before the three  Autobot pets came over.  Starscream stared at them and they stared at him, both sides were stiff.

“What are you looking at, humans?” the SIC snarled.

The human femme huffed, “great, we are stuck in the Ghost World with two Decepticons”

Starscream blinked and frowned, “the what world?”

“The Ghost World” she said as if he should know what that was.

“Umm, Miko, I don’t think he knows”

“Knows what?”

“W-well, the  Groundbridge thing made us invisible, like ghosts, to the  Autobots . They cannot hear or see us. And it seems like you can and we can see and hear you” the small one with optic-protectors explained.

Starscream hummed, “a Shadow-Zone? Interesting”

“Shadow-Zone?”

“What you humans call a ‘Pocket Universe’”

“Oh”

Starscream checked his reserves of Energon, they were at forty percent.

“So, what are you doing?” the femme asked, gesturing between him and the femme.

“I do not see how that concerns you” the Seeker hissed, feeling protective of the unconscious one.

“Whoa, I just asked” the female huffed again.

Suddenly, there was a strange ringing filling the air and  Starscream pulled out his blaster and pointed it at the largest human.

“What is that sound  fleshy ?” he demanded.

The other two got between the gun and the boy as he held up a small device.

“It’s called a phone!” the smallest quickly explained, “we use it like you guys use comm. links!”

The Seeker narrowed his optics, “answer it than, but don’t try anything”

The black-fluffed boy nodded and opened it, putting it to his ear.

“ Arcee ? Hello?” he waited before sighing and closing it, “nothing”

“But you got a call” the commander pointed out, “meaning you are getting a signal”

“Maybe you can text someone!” the brown-fluffed one understood first.

“Text me! I forgot my phone at base” the  feisty femme volunteered.

The black-fluffed one nodded and began typing.

Starscream glanced at the other before checking his reserves once more. Twenty p ercent showed.

“Tell the  Autobots that I am here as well and I will kill each and every one of you if they do not bring an  Energon cube”

The humans stopped texting and chatting excitedly to stare at him.

He glared, “it is their fault we are stuck here and it is their fault one of my own is injured; it is the least they can do”

“Yes, because you attacking them had nothing to do with it” the femme sarcasmed.

Scarscream glared at her but she ignored it.

“How about, “there is an injured  Cybertronian with us who is low on Energon”?”

Starscream scoffed, “than your leader will bring a cube? Or will he take her to his base?”

The humans remained silent.

“I thought so, tell them what I told you to. Tell them I am giving them less than half an hour”

The Seeker looked away from the humans and back to the Vehicon-Classed femme. Her color was dulling, even with the Energon he gave her.

“Tell them to hurry” his voice was so soft when he spoke.

…

Jack, Miko and Raf were surprised to hear the softness of the  Decepticon’s voice. He actually sounded worried for the other.

Jack looked back at his phone before typing in a message.

It read:   
_Optimus, there is an injured_ _Decepticon_ _with us, as well as what Bulkhead described as_ _Starscream_ _._ _Starscream_ _says that the_ _Decepticon_ _is low on_ _Energon_ _and that he will kill us if you don’t get them a cube. It looks like he is doing some sort of_ _Energon_ _transfer between himself and her._

_ He says to hurry. _

Jack hit send; hoping the message goes through.

…

Starscream blinked away dizziness, he was at fifteen percent. The  Autobots had less than five minutes before he had to disengage or  else, he will be giving her the Dark  Energon . 

He looked down at the humans and saw the smallest biting his bottom derma, the femme was pacing and the biggest was looking at where the battle took place in worry.

“Humans” they jumped and looked to him, “I will have to disengage soon. If she dies, one of the  Autobots , the one who shot her, dies as well”

The three looked at each other.

“Is she your partner?” the oldest asked.

Starscream shook his helm, “she is... was my best friends Amica Endura. Not that I expect you humans to know what that is”

“Give them some credit Screamer” the femme human from the MECH base said as she sat just in front of the other humans.

He narrowed his optics at her before looking away. He looked back and she was, once-again, gone.

…

A  Groundbridge opened while  Starscream was disconnecting their  Energon lines.

“They got our message!” the human femme cheered.

Starscream gently picked up the other Seeker  bridal -style and stopped the humans from going through.

“Remember what I said”

The humans gulped before nodding.

Starscream nodded and let them through before following.

Optimus Prime,  Arcee , Bulkhead, Bumblebee and his  Trinemates were waiting for them. 

Starscream stiffened when he saw  Skywarp and  Thundercracker , hugging the Seeker femme closer.

He prevented the humans from walking closer by stepping in front of them.

He felt a curious nudge on their shared bond from  Skywarps side. He slowly opened the bond.

{Did you bring the Energon?}

{ Starscream ? Wh-what happened to you?}

{Did you bring the Energon?}

{Yes, we did}

Starscreams wings drooped in relief before he shifted, allowing the humans to go to their  Autobot Guardians.

“ Starscream ” Optimus’s overpowering voice echoed, “If you have harmed the humans in any way-”

“What do you take me for? Megatron?” the Seeker snarled, “give me the  Energon and leave with your pets”

“I don’t think he deserves the  Energon , one less  Decepticon , right?” Bulkhead commented, just loud enough for the  Winglord to hear.

“I am guessing the humans didn’t tell you that if she dies, the one who shot her dies”  Starscream snarled, watching as both  Arcee and Bulkhead shifted to stand protectively in front of Bumblebee.

{Starscream-}

{Shut up  Thundercracker }

{But-}

Starscream glared at the blue Seeker and he fell silent.

“ Starscream , we are not going to withhold the  Energon . But you must come over here to take it”

The Commander’s wings hiked up in caution and alertness. He looked down at the ever-paling femme and looked back to the Prime. He made up his mind.

He slowly stalked forward, holding her tighter with each step. Soon he was standing in front of the Prime and watched cautiously as he pulled out an  Energon cube from his Sub-Space.

Starscream shifted so that she was being held by his arm and chassis and reached for the cube. He was about to grab it when he felt the faintest brush against his wings. He jumped and turned in time to see  Thundercracker before feeling something hit his weak spot and blacked out. The last thing he let flow through the bond was Betrayal.

…

Starscream stared up at the  Autobot Medical ceiling. His bracers and  ankel guards were held down by Energon cuffs.

At the sound of someone coming in, he turned and glared.  Skywarp fidgeted while  Thundercracker leveled his glare.

{What do you two want?}

{ Starscream , this wasn’t our idea-}

{-but we agreed to it. You threatened human lives, Sparkling lives!}

{I wouldn’t have killed  them; you both should know this. Now, where is  Killajah? }

The two looked at each other.

{ Starscream ,  Killajah was offline before we even got the humans message}

{What? ... but I... I transferred my  Energon into her!}

{ Starscream , we’re sorry, but that did nothing}

Starscream felt  nauseous , he had promised her that she will fly again, that she would be alright and he couldn’t uphold it. He lowered his optics and his wings drooped.

{Star-}

{Get out}

{...}

“Please, just leave” his voice broke near the end.

The two stayed a second longer before turning and heading out of the  medbay .  Starscream offlined his optics.

…

As the days passed, the  Autobots watched the Seeker become worse and worse. He didn’t respond to anyone, not even through the bond. And Ratchet had to inject more  Energon into the IV because he didn’t drink.

Miko would play her music to him and he didn’t even bat an optic. Raf would talk about what he learned in school but the scientist continued to stare at the ceiling. Jack would just sit there and keep him company.

…

Starscream stared at the ceiling, having fallen and not being able to get back up.

“Remember when you went to Mars?” the human female was back, her back was resting against his arm, “we asked you to bring us back a  souvenir and you did, months later you finally spoke your mind to Megatron. I miss that  Starscream , the one who always gets up after being beaten down. The one who almost joined the  Autobots . 

When I asked why you didn’t mourn, you responded with “this is war, Alexis, death happens.”” she gave a soft,  humorless laugh, “I think the real reason you didn’t mourn was because you had no reason to mourn, but now you do. You have a reason to mourn Killajah because she wasn’t just your best friends Amica, but she was also the sister you never had”

Starscream’s optics looked down at her, she stared back at him.

“Did you mourn after finding out you would never be able to see me again?” she asked.

“Yes” he whispered, “the difference is that I never stopped”

She smiled, “I’m glad. I’m happy to know you still have a spot in your Spark for me”

“I will always have a spot for you”

Her smile faltered, “I am not real you know, I am merely the sane part of your processor”

He glanced away before looking back at her.

“I know and I am glad you’re my sanity, Alexis”

She smiled, fingering the green necklace, “you ready to get back up again?”

“Only if you stay by my side”

She smiled, “always, Ulchtar”


	5. Part 5

**Part 5-**

Starscream glared at the Prime, his wrists were bound by stasis cuffs to the medical berth.

“What do you want, Prime?” the Seeker hissed, it had been a week since  Starscream got better and the  Autobots had decided to keep him in the medical bay until they are sure that he is fully healed.

What  Starscream didn’t know was that Ratchet had found the signs 0f abuse around his wings, Spark Chamber, limbs,  Protoform and Bipedalism cord and the  Autobots wanted him to feel safe with them and join their side.

The Seekers wings beat against the medical table in irritation.

“What are Megatron’s plans?” the Prime asked the same question he has asked  every day since the Medic gave him a clean bill.

Starscream huffed, rolling his optics, “how am I supposed to know? I have been locked up in your little ‘Fun House’ for almost as long as he has been  online ” was the response he would always give.

Optimus  vented; the Seeker could tell the he was losing patients.

“However, if you release me and allow me to return to the Nemesis, I could relay Megatron's plans back to you” the Seeker bargains.

Optimus did not look like he believed him, “why would you betray your leader?”

Starscream scoffed, “you mean the leader who not only killed many of my kind but also destroyed Vos? The leader who stripped me of my true  armour ? The leader who harmed and killed so many? The leader who tried to take my wings more than once? The leader who knows only intimidation to get his subjects respect and loyalty? The leader who does not care for his subjects? The leader who separated families? The leader who killed whole Trines? The leader who.... who...”  Starscream choked up and looked away from the Prime.

He regained himself and looked back at Optimus with a sarcastic tone he spoke, “no, I have  _ absolutely  _ no reason for turning against him”

Optimus regarded  him; no emotion evident.

The Seeker scoffed, “I  _ promise  _ to help you stop him; I promise on my Seekers  Honour ”

Optimus silently turned and exited the room, probably to ask what ‘Seekers  Honour promises’ were about from his Trinemates.

{Did you Seeker Honour a promise?!}

Yup, he was right.

{Yes}

The other end was silent, although the Trine Leader could feel a mix of emotions from his brothers.

{What? What is so shocking about this?}

{Nothing, it’s just...}

{You haven’t done a Seeker  Honour Promise in over nine million years}

Starscream scoffed.

{ Of course, I didn’t, they are not to be taken lightly}

His siblings fell silent and  Starscream rested his head back, his optics closed as he remembered his last Seeker Honour Promise.

** She was beautiful. Her optics were the color of a Melting Pit, her body was a rose pink and her wings and accents were vibrant purple. She had a similar frame as  ** ** Ultchar ** ** , the only difference was that her smaller wings were barely developed. **

** She was  ** ** Ultchar’s ** ** apprentice in both Science and flight. She was the smartest student  ** ** Ultchar ** ** saw. She was strong in both mind, body and Spirit. **

** I guess that’s why Megatron chose to use her to break the  ** ** Winglord ** **.  **

** She was captured near the beginning of the war and  ** ** Ultchar ** ** was foolish enough to go after her by himself. But that was what Megatron wanted to happen. Megatron forced him and five other Scientists to work on a cure for the Cybonic Plague, by injecting her with the virus. **

** He was the last one standing, he hadn’t even noticed that the other Scientists had been infected; he only knew that he had to save her. Three of them dropped within the first Cycle, two joined soon after,  ** ** Ultchar ** ** worked fruitlessly. **

** He stopped only when the cure was made. But Megatron took it before he could save her. He had stayed by her side. He had listened to her last wish; he had given her his Seeker Promise to fulfil that wish. **

** Her clawed, black servo had grabbed him and pulled him close. She whispered, oh so softly. **

** “ ** ** Winglord ** **** ** Ultchar ** ** , remember my name” her optics dimmed to a blackish-hue, “please,  ** ** Winglord ** ** , I do not want to be forgotten like my family had been, please” **

** His response brought a soft, barely lit smile to her faceplates. **

** “I promise, my student. No one would forget the name ‘ ** ** Starscream ** ** ’, I give you my  ** ** Honoured ** ** Promise” **

** She had barely gotten out a ‘thank you’ before her Spark had passed on. **

The sound of someone clearing out their intake caught  Starscream’s attention. He  onlined his optics and saw Optimus standing there.

“Found out what a Seeker Honour Promise was?” the  Winglord calmly spoke, his voice held tiredness.

“I did, are you sure you want to do this?” the Prime asked.

Starscream nodded, “positive”

“Very well” Prime walked over to the computer and pressed a button, the  Energon cuffs released.

Starscream sat up, rubbing his wrists as his wings gave a small flap and settled.

He swung his legs over the edge of the berth and stood up. His wings lifted as he stretched, he bent back first with his arms in the air before bending forward with his arms stretched out in front of his chest. He stood straight before turning both left and right, his spinal cord gave a pop and he returned to default.

“If I knew that was all you wanted, I would have Seeker Promised days ago”  Starscream quipped as he followed the Prime out and into the main part of  the base .

He looked around; it was clear that they were staying in a place meant for humans but was modified to suite the Autobots. The walls were made out of the same substance Mesa’s were, so that meant it was one of those Missile Silo’s humans used. There was a hallway and a human station with the human pets plus an older male human with darker skin and eyes. 

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were between him and the human area, Ratchet was by the computers,  Skywarp and  Thundercracker were near, what  Starscream presumed was the entrance, and Optimus was right in front of him.

“Nice place you’ve got” the Seeker  Winglord complimented, his wings twitching for they were not used to being spread for so long.

“How can we trust that you will bring  _ true _ information back?!”  Arcee demanded.

Starscream gave her an extremely offended look and allowed that look and his feelings to pass through to his wings.

“I gave your leader my Seeker Honoured Promise, Grounder” he hissed, optics flashing, “but you would not know what that is because you are an uneducated dolt!”

“ Starscream ”  Thundercracker spoke in a warning voice, {she has every right to be cautious}

The  Winglord of Vos gave him a snarl before snapping the bond closed, “speak out loud  Thundercracker . Bond-Speak is only for emergencies, and it is very rude to use it in the presence of your comrades”

The blue Seeker looked embarrassed and his wings lowered to show that his embarrassment was real.

“ Starscream ” the Seeker looked to the Prime, “there is no need to be hostile.”

The Seeker dipped his head with an, “apologies” before looking at  Arcee , “Going against a  Honoured Promise is the highest sin, besides harming a Sparkling, that a Seeker can do. It is punishable by death, either by another Seeker or by thyself”

Arcee nodded, understanding the explanation and understanding why  Starscream got angry at her.

“So, will I be  Groundbridged or will I walk out the front door?”

“We will  Groundbridge you to the canyon” 

Starscream hummed and looked around once more, “where is  Killajah , I wish to give her a proper burial”

A small group containing Optimus,  Arcee and  Thundercracker led the  Winglord to a section of the base where  Killajah’s body rested. The three stopped and  Starscream walked over to her greyed frame. He gently rested a servo on her chest and whispered a Seeker Prayer before gently picking her up bridal-style. He turned and walked back to the  Autobots and they led him back to the main part of the Base. He held her closer than he knew he should, but something inside of him told him to protect her body. 

They entered the main area and he forced his wings in a neutral position to not give away his emotions. He could tell the atmosphere was awkward but that didn’t matter to him. Ratchet glanced over to the Seeker before following Optimus’s command to open the  Groundbridge . The Seeker walked through, getting his story on why he wasn’t at the canyon after the explosion.

.

The  Groundbridge opened and  Starscream came out carrying the femme before shutting off. The Decepticon Fliers lowered their weapons, surprised.

“Lord  Starscream ? What happened?” La7y gasped.

Starscream allowed his wings to droop, showing how devastated and sorrowful he was.

“The explosion... it took us to a  Shadowzone . The Autobot’s human pets were there as well but  Killajah was my top priority. I hooked myself to her, and fed her my  Energon . The humans managed to contact the  Autobots and I forced the humans to tell the  Autobots to bring an  Energon Cube. The  Autobots were able to get us out and I was...  _ stupid  _ enough to trust them. I let my guard down and they knocked me out. When I awoke,  Killajah was offline and I began my plan in getting us out. I was able to sneak out of their brig and take a human as prisoner. I threatened the  fleshbag before making them take me to Killa’, in which I threw the human and brought her to their  Groundbridge . I activated it to this position and ran through. I do not know why the  Autobots haven’t followed me”

The drone nodded and requested a  Groundbridge , informing Soundwave about finding  Starscream and about  Killajah’s demise. The vortex appeared and the group entered after the high-ranked Seeker. 

The Seeker explained what happened to the Warlock and Third in Command in greater detail. He was glad that he was created with a lying ability that was greater than most or else he would have instantly been founded out by Megatron... and more importantly he would have been founded out by Soundwave.

Once he was done explaining, the Warlord ordered him to be checked out by Knockout. The Seeker ignored that order and went to the drones instead and they had a ceremony for their fallen comrade. Once the ceremony was complete,  Starscream went to Knockout and was given a clean bill of health.

The next day,  Starscream had the Drones to inform him of everything that had happened since he had been gone. 

.

Three days have passed and he was called to the Command Center by the Warlord.  Starscream walked in and frowned. Knockout seemed to be  desperate about something and Megatron seemed irritated.

“Lord Megatron, you called?” the Seeker spoke, hoping to distract the  Tyrant before he got angry enough to attack the Medic.

“ Starscream , Knockout here wants us to waste resources in getting Breakdown from a human organization that he allowed himself to get captured by. Do you believe it is worth the risk?” 

Starscream felt the threat hanging in the air showing that if he chose the wrong option, he will feel the Gladiator’s wrath. The Seeker glanced at the Medic and saw how worried he was.

“My Lord” the Flier began, Megatron glared slightly, “is it not wise that we rescue our own? If the humans are as... disturbing as the Drones declared, will it be a horrible idea to allow them to keep one of our own. They will be able to study our components and destroy us. My strongest recommendation is that we assemble a rescue team to hunt the vermin responsible for this outrage”

The Seeker knew that this course was the wrong one, but he hoped that if Megatron saw that their, no that his, life would be at risk, he would take it.

“Breakdown is on his own” the grey mech growled, glaring and waiting for the Seeker to protest.

Starscream let out a sigh, he was not surprised. The grey Seeker risked a glance to the cherry-red Medic and saw defeat in the others optics. The Seeker began a plan to rescue the other’s  Amica Endura. He just hoped that by the time he executed it, it wouldn’t be too late.

.

Starscream had U7al and Pol13 follow him out of the Nemesis. He had already sent a quick message through the Trine Bond, informing them of what was going on. Hopefully the  Autobots went to save a  Decepticon before the Air Commander got there. He only had assistance enough to sneak out undetected.

As he reached close to Breakdown’s signal, he gave the order to split up and scout the area.

Starscream spotted Breakdown and Bulkhead; glad that the  Autobots were there,  Starscream helped out by blasting near the humans and the rotors of the  helicopters .

_ : Commander _ __ _ Starscream _ _!:  _ Breakdown was surprised to see him.

_ : Breakdown, get back to the Nemesis, do not mention my involvement in this errand. You were able to outsmart the humans and escape them on your own: _

_ : Yes _ _ sir: _

The comms between them clipped out and Breakdown transformed before driving off.  Starscream shifted slightly so that he was hovering facing the Wrecker.

“I did not expect to see you here. I was told about your rivalry with Breakdown. However, I am glad you put that aside to help your enemy.”

Before the Wrecker could respond,  Starscream sent out a ‘return to base’ to the other fliers in the area and flew off.

.

Starscream , U7al and Pol13 entered the Nemesis as quietly and stealthy as they went and the three went separate ways.  Starscream headed to the Medical Bay. The doors opened and he spotted Knockout fixing up Breakdown.

Now that the Seeker got a better look at the former Wrecker, he noticed the extent of his injuries. Wires were tangled and some were mutilated, the chassis and some digits were crushed, his right optic was missing, light blue  Energon slicked his plating and his knee-guards were chipped badly.

“How is he?”

Knockout glanced over to the Seeker with an appreciated look, “he’s going to make it. The only major damage that I will not be able to fix is his optic.”

Starscream nodded, silently cursing the humans who did this to the warrior, but glad that they didn’t go for both optics.

“Thank you”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about”

Starscream left the room and headed to his. He laid on the berth and  offlined his optics, sending everything that he learned and that happened today (the important things) through the bond to his Trine. 

There were two reasons for this: 1. it was less likely he would get caught by anyone (mostly Soundwave), and 2. his brothers would instantly know if the memory files were altered in any way or if he ever lies.

After he was finished sending the information, he allowed recharge to claim him.


End file.
